Banjo's Birthday
by JesskaEspy
Summary: STORY 4/6 In short, I have planned a series of 6 ONESHOTS-all containing different pairings for the lead up to my birthday. As a result, each story will have some mention of a birthday. In this story, Michael's rage is pushed to the limit by the hot weather and the even hotter headed Gavin. A Mavin /Ragehappy fic. michaelxgavin meaning guyxguy . Roosterteeth. mild violence,swearing


OKAY! This is a story in a series of one shots I have planned. 6 days till my birthday, means six birthday related stories for a few different pairings! It's like a birthday present from me.. to me!

Oh god. I hope this works. This is story 4 out of 6.

Oh, and I haven't been to The End on a multiplayer server, so I don't know if more than one person can be there at the same time, through the same gate. I just assumed they can for the story because it makes total sense.

Disclaimer: I have no direct relation to these attractive guys and though I don't want it to be, this is purely fiction.

A Mavin Fic CH01- ONESHOT

Banjo's Birthday

"YOU FUCKING MORON!" was all anyone could hear coming from the Achievement Hunter office on the scorching day of July 15. It was a typical Minecraft Let's Play for the guys at Roosterteeth, with Gavin, being the little git that he is, aggravating Michael to "no fucking end." Geoff had proposed a challenge that in order to win, you had to be the player to first slay the Enderdragon. Gavin was given the task the day before to make an End Gate which was a lot easier than he thought, despite the fact he was on creative mode.

So they began playing, strategising as they went along as to how they were going to approach the task. Of course they needed weapons and some form of armour as Ray had figured out instantly upon arriving in The End. He informed his fellow competitors that the slaying of the Dragon was no easy feat and quickly alerted everyone to stock up with some decent battle gear, being the good guy he is. Unfortunately, Gavin wasn't as nice as Ray and killed Michael from behind, stealing all his iron armour and his diamond sword. Which brings us back to Michael raging.

Michael got up and dragged Gavin off his chair whilst still hurling insults at him. Jack and Ray continued playing while Geoff paused for a short while, looking at the sight that unfolded before him. Even though the two were on the ground, Michael's insults could still be well heard by the audience. Usually insults and tackling were all the arguments consisted of, but this one was getting a tad more violent. Without thinking, Michael swung at the brown haired man that lay pinned under him, hitting him in the left cheek, and then again, square in the nose. The subject let out a scream of a mixture between terror and agony. Geoff knew this wasn't going to get any better anytime soon and pulled Michael off, despite Geoff feeling that the brit deserved it slightly.

"Ow, Mi-cooool!" Gavin wailed as Michael's weight was lifted off him.

"SHUT UP!" He just replied before struggling against the older male that held him's grip. He semi-easily got free and kicked the already-injured male that lay before him in the side. Ray decided to be Gavin's saviour and pulled the fired up red head away, as the briton curl up into a ball, clutching his side.

"Dude, don't let him get to ya, it's just a game." Ray said as soothingly as he could in his situation, while locking Michael's arms behind his own back.

"Yeah man, it's probly just the heat getting to ya. Trust me, we've all wanted to do the same thing to the smart ass today. But for now, I am ordering you to go for a walk, go to the podcast lounge and have a cool off." Geoff said softly, not wanting the provoke more of the red head's rage.

"Yeah, seriously... the air con in there is amazing!" Jack finally giving his input.

No matter how much he wanted to, arguing was futile, so Michael did has his elder told him to, departing the office ungracefully, slamming the door behind him and leaving for the nearby car park instead.

Geoff went over to Gavin to assess the damage. He was still lying on the floor, curled up and shaking from the experience. The man's face sported a few injuries; a bleeding nose, possibly fractured, a swollen eye, but the most concerning factor was the fact that his cheekbone may have shared the same fate has his nose.

"Dude, he did quite a number on you." Ray whispered everyone's thoughts. Geoff turned around to all the remaining Let's Play members surrounding them. He had no idea what to do. Were his injuries that bad? Did he need urgent medical attention? He decided to summon Caleb to participate in the Let's Play, taking over Geoff's position. It wouldn't be as eventful with just the two that Geoff planned on leaving so he could to take Gavin to the hospital. The three decided to continue filming the Let's Play after some protest as Geoff contemplated what to do next.

Geoff assisted Gavin in standing up. He put his arm around the injured man he could pretty much call his son. They had been living together for a while and they had a good relationship. The only thing Geoff ever said that he found concerning was the fact that Gavin's stupidity might rub off onto his real daughter Millie, of course he never meant it. It wasn't that Gav wasn't smart, he just had no common sense. I mean, "Headlight fluid"? That, and only Gavin would be stupid enough to piss Michael off on such a scorching day.

They slowly made their way into the car park, which luckily was just around the corner from the Achievement Hunter office.

"Didn't I tell you to sit in the air con?" Geoff asked, "You're a bomb just waiting to explode." He continued bluntly, directing his comments at Michael who was sitting on the curb with his back to the elder.

"Oh, honestly, I couldn't give more of a fu-" He started to retort but stopped as he turned around to see the state of his primarily-limp colleague. Michael instantly felt a pang of guilt as he saw the damage he had caused to the usually giddy foreigner.

"I'm so..." He started but couldn't get the guts to say it, he was never a guy for sincerely apologising. Instead he approached the still visibly shocked Gavin, who in return flinched away from the New Jersey native's approach.

"Fuck you then," the red head spat half-heartedly, but everyone there knew he didn't mean it.

It was a week after the incident, and Gavin still hadn't shown up for work. Geoff figured that it would be best to give him some time off but of course this just greatly added to the building pile of guilt that Michael felt. The office was a lot more uneventful without their bubbly briton around, and it was affecting everyone. Some more than others. On the plus side, or negative side, the Rage Quit episodes were more consistent, coming out every day and Michael was definitely living up to his "aggro" reputation. Guilt wasn't the only thing building up, his rage was too. He realised he was more angry at himself than anyone or anything else, so he released that frustration in the form of recording himself smashing game controllers. Sometimes he wasn't even bothering to play the game properly and was content with vaguely mashing the buttons according to how the game was _supposed_ to be played so he'd have an excuse to scream at everything everytime he failed.

By the 23rd of July, Michael was so emotionally exhausted, he couldn't even scream anymore. Actually, he was on the verge of not being able to talk anymore because he had strained his vocal cords so much. He regretted doing hurting his friend. No, over the week and a bit, he realised that Gavin was his _best_ friend. Sure, he could be annoying with his stupid humour, and his stupid actions, and his stupid smile, and his stupid nose, and his stupid hair and most of all his perfect accent. Actually, to Michael, all of Gavin was perfect and he really wanted his best friend back. So much that he decided to beg Geoff to make him come back.

Geoff didn't need begging, he, along with everyone else from the Achievement Hunter office, was sick of being kicked out of their office for the filming of 'Rage Quit', and _everyone_ in the Roosterteeth building was sick of the headaches they had as a result of that same filming.

Once Michael asked for the return of Gavin, he sat down in his desk. He was about to start editing some Let's Play that he wasn't paying attention during when he noticed the empty seat beside him. It wasn't as if he'd only just noticed then. Actually he noticed just over a week ago, which is the reason his throat is now practically on fire. But he noticed that Gavin's desk seemed emptier than usual. He stood up and sat down in the brit's chair, taking in the feel of the desk. He looked over at his own desk before again looking the one that was in front of him. There was a subtle difference, but Michael didn't know what it was. Just as he thought he was going to figure it out, Geoff walked in.

"Hey Geoff," Michael tried to speak, but it came out as a strained whisper. He shook his head and continued without waiting from a response by his boss, "Does anything about Gav's desk look different to you?"

"Hmm... nup! It's probly just the fact the owner isn't here. Now shut up, we're sick of your voice." Geoff replied with a tone of confidence and humour in his voice. But, truth be told, he did notice something different, and he knew why. Michael was in for a surprise.

It was finally July 24th and Michael couldn't get into the office any earlier if he tried. No, seriously, it wasn't open til 6. He waited impatiently outside the front of the building for the big boss, Burnie, to show up and unlock the front door.

"Morning, Michael. It's odd seeing you here this early." Burnie said as he approached the front door, keys in hand.

"Gavin's coming back today!" The excited red head explained with a large smile. Of course, Burnie Burns already knew this. How could he not when Michael wouldn't stop talking about it the day before, depsite his.. vocal condition.

Burnie unlocked the door, letting the overly eager Michael in first, otherwise he knew he was going to be practically bowled over.

Michael ran inside and tried to open the Achievement Hunter office door too quickly, running into it instead. The second time round he opened it up slower, rubbing his nose. Michael felt a sudden burst of disappointment as he realised Gavin wasn't there. He facepalmed himself before mentally reasoning that of course Gavin wouldn't be here yet, the building literally _just _opened. So no face could ever be as surprised as the one Michael's was as he looked over to the couch to see a sleeping brit, deep in his slumber

Michael sat there staring for two minutes before actually thinking of what he should do. Of course he wanted to talk to Gavin, but who was he to wake him up. Why did his desk look normal again? How long has he even been here for? And why? Michael hesitantly arose from his office seat, assuring he didn't make too much noise and sat himself down in front of the couch, in front of the golden-brown haired boy's face. He stared at the brit's handsome feautures for some time. Creating an everlasting mental imprint of his profile; his jawline, the way his nose stuck out, how his lips were shaped.. his eyes lingered on the lips too long and a small blush crept upon his cheeks as he realised the owner was now looking at him.

"Uh... uh- hey." Michael said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He hadn't seen Gavin in what felt like forever, and this was how there reunion took place. The embarrassement of the moment made his cheeks turn a darker shade of red. Thankfully, Gavin wasn't reacting the same way and chuckled, patting the blushing boy's head.

"Good morning, love. I see you're already as red as your hair." Gavin finally speaks in a way that Michael could only descibe as _Gavin._ Sexy, as it was laced with sleep, yet playful. This triggered something internally and before he knew it, his lips were pressed against the drowsy boy's as they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

"Now my morning is good." He said without thinking, smiling to himself at his own cheesy words. Gavin let out another giggle before closing the almost non-existant gap between their lips for a short moment before sitting up.

Michael watched the brit trudge over to his desk and turn on his computer before collapsing in his chair.

"I'm sorry.." Michael finally said. Gavin knew he was sincere so he didn't question further, nor reply. But by the seems of it he didn't need to because Michael kept talking.

"Really, I am. I feel so bad for hurting you and this whole week I thought you didn't show because you hated me. I mean, I would understand if you did.. what I did was a horrible thing and I was just so down about it. I constantly felt the need to make it up to you, or punish myself, because I was dealing with this new found guilt and whenever you weren't there, it built up. I mean, what if I seriously injured you. But even though that guilt was there, it didn't feel the gaping hole in my chest that I realised, can only be filled by your presence. I'm sorry for reacting so bad, I didn't mean to take it out on you, but really no excuse can and will ever be a good one. Fuck, I'm such a dick. Please forgive me Gav-"

Michael's rant was cut short by a 'ssh' that was emitted from Gavin. Michael was hurt at first, but when Gavin turned around, he had a large, and evidently contagious, smile plastered on his face.

"It's July 24th Mi-cool." Gavin said.

"Yeah, and?" Michael replied in confusion.

"Really Mi-cool? You've forgotten. You silly duffer, getting all so caught up in this all that you've forgotten!"

"Forgotten what?" Michael asked as Gavin patted his lap, motioning for him to sit down.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, concerned.

"Of course, love." Gavin assured.

As per instructed, Michael got up from his uncomfortable position on the floor and sat on the smaller's lap. He tried to rest most of his wait on his own legs when Gavin gave a grunt of disapproval, making Michael sit down in the boy's lap completely.

Gavin spun the two around so they were facing the desk in front of them.

Michael eyes widened and his mouth took the shape of an 'o' as he saw what was on the computer screen before him.

"Wow." Was all the red head could say as he processed the sight, also noting that the computer's screen was slightly larger than yesterday. Gavin must have taken with him and put it back it sometime this morning..,

Gavin had used Minecraft to create a large, pixelated picture of the two hugging, along the top said 'Mavin', the left and right side said 'Happy' and 'Birthday', but finally, down the bottom said 'I love you.'

Michael turned around on Gavin's lap so he was now facing the briton's face.

"Thankyou.." he whispered as he leaned forward to kiss the younger smiling into the kiss before he pulled away "I did actually forget my birthday.." He admitted with a blush before they sat simply enjoying eachother's presence with their foreheads pressed to eachother's. Michael looked into Gavin's intruiging gray eyes before speaking.

"Didn't Geoff say your cheekbone was fractured?"

"Yeah, he also said that about my nose, but it's naturally like this. He isn't exactly good at diagnosing fractures." Gavin said, Michael joining him in his chuckling.

"So, is this-" He said motioning towards the computer screen behind him "- what you do while I worry sick and kill my vocal cords and a few Xbox controllers?" Michael asked with a smirk. Gavin just replied with a nod and a grin so large he had to close his eyes.

"I love you." Was all Michael could say before kissing the boy again and again on his neck. His boy.


End file.
